Your my angel
by AxB love artist
Summary: Brittany miller gets murderd on the way home from cheerleading practice, Alvin sets out to find her killer and Jeanette and Eleanor try to cope with their sisers death...OC CGI *ON HOLD*
1. prologue

**I couldn't hold this story any longer, a dunno why but ****i was desperate to share it with you guys, Iv gone through it and corrected it so there shouldn't be any errors.**

**Basicly, Brittany gets murderd and Alvin sets out to find her murder, Eleanor and Jeanette try to cope with their sisters death...**

**Also like my musicel, am not finishing this until I have got 'love never lies' finished :) Another thing, this story is based on the song, 'I saw an angel' by Dj Zitkus, well the a couple and the last chapter is, the whole story is based on the song 'your my angel' by Darren styles.**

**Hope you like it and warning, you may cry at the end :'(**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a misty night, the moon was full and the stars was hidden in the foggy clouds

It was a late tuesday night, Brittany miller had just left her cheer leading practice, she was in her cheer alfit with her pom poms in her pink shenall bag, she was meetiing her boyfriend Alvin seville halfway because with it being hollywood, who knows whats lurking about.

She was walking along the side walk, listening to her ipod.

As she walked she noticed how it was a ghost town, there was not one person about, it was cold and windy. The winds whistle could be heard and the pitter patter of rats feet could be noticed. Brittany got abit scared as she held her bag close to her side, she looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed.

Brittany took her earphones out as she pick up speed, she could hear noises in dark alleyways. She began to freak out as she pulled her phone out and dialed Alvin's number, it rang before he picked up...

_"Hello"_he answered

"Alvin" she said

_"Britts, whatsup...were are you?" _he asked

"am coming up broden street, were are you?" she replied

_"at the end i'll start walking to you"_ he suggested

"ok but hurry...am getting abit scared" she moaned

_"ok, i will, bye"_ he said

"bye" she finished as she put the phone down

She then placed the phone in her pocket as she turned round the corner. When she did she could see Alvin at the end walking towards her, she smiled in relief as she waved to him. He waved back but he notieced as she was coming up to a dark alleyway.

Brittany also noticed which kind of scared her abit, as she came to it she could hear noises, not scattering, leaking nosies. Noises that sounded like someone walking on rocks or glass. She gulped as she walked quickley pasted it not even achnollaging it. She sighed in relief as she pasted it but unaware their was a man in there with a sharp object.

He eyed the young girl as she walked pasted, she was his target and he was gonna aim for it. He then stepped out of the shadows and quickley caught her up, Alvins eyes widend as he noticed a stranger behind her but what horrified him the most was the sharp, shiny object in his hads that shone in the moon light.

A Knife.

Alvin realised what this stranger was gonna do so he began to sprint towards Brittany as fast as he could, shouting her name...

"BRITTANY...LOOK OUT!" he shouted, alerting her.

Brittany realised what he said as she turned around but as soon as she did, the stranger plunged the knife in her stomach. Brittanys face froze and her eyes widend as her body went cold and her life flashed before her eyes. She collapsed to the ground as he ripped the knife out of her. Alvin saw as his eyes widend in horror...

"NNNOOO" he shouted, the stranger saw and begn to run, he ran around the corner and dissapeared into the shadows.

Alvin reached Brittany and fell to her side, he saw as she was cletching her blooded wound. Her breathing was becoming horas and her skin got pale. He rolled her onto her back and took of his jacket, setting her head on it. He then pulled out his phone and dialed 911...

"Britts stay with me...c'mon your gonne b-be ok" he said, shaking.

Brittany began to loose consouse as her legs numbed, her body went stone cold as she stared up into his hazle eyes, she noticed as tears began to fall, her eyes began to water as she knew her time was ending...

"Alvin" she whispered as she reached up for his hand.

Alvin looked at her with his watery hazle eyes, he didn't want to loose her because she was his life, he needed her. With out her, he was nothing.

"Brittany please, helps coming" he cried "Just p-please don't leave me"

"A-Alvin...P-promis one thing" she said as her voice began to crack

"anything Britts" he mumbled, holding her cold hand.

"P-promise me that you'll never forget me...I want y-you to m-move on"

His eyes widend in fear as he knew what she ment, he knew what was happening

"Brittany what do you mean, how can i forget you when your with me, your gonna make it throught this, I know you will"

"Promise me Alvin" she asked

"I promise but your gonna make it Britt"

By now Alvin was crying his eyes out, there was no way he was gonna give up on her. He loved her...

"Alvin" he heard her say "i'll allways be with you...in your heart" she whispered

"Brittany...please...no no no, don't leave me" he cried "I love you"

"I l-love you too..."

And then Brittanys eyes closed, her hand slowely slipped out of his and fell to her side. She was dead, she was gone forever. Alvin stared at her lifeless body, his heart had been shatterd and his soal he been crushed, he was pouring his eyes out as he looked at her fragile face, looking at the girl he loved who once lived, he was truely heart broken.

He felt a splodge of water on his face as he felt the rain fall down, thunder crumbled as it stirred the mood, Alvin couldn't take it no more...

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!...PLEASE, WHY HER...WHY?" he shouted as he helt her body to his chest, he just wanted her back so he could hold her in his arms but it was to late, she was gone...

Alvin looked from her fragile face to the direction he ran, his eye darkend as they narrowed dangerously...

"you will pay you basterd...you will pay"

* * *

**God i was nearly crying writing this :'(**

**Poor Alvin, Brittanys dead and he's all alone with no one to love. Poor guys lets hope he does catch this monster.**

**Would you guys prefer this human version or Chimunk version in a animal world (think like chicken little, like his world)**

**Please read and review**


	2. A broken heart

**Ok, i said i would carry this on when I'v done my other stories but it keeps haunting me so am gonne do this once or twice a week, its not my type of story but it came to whilst listening to a song so yeah, here we go :)**

**And another thing, this is CGI ok :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A Broken heart**

Alvins pov

My life is useless, it's shatterd...broken. The love of my life is gone forever and i will never love anyone as much as i loved her, she was my life.

It was he funeral two week ago and to be onest I don't think I'v cried as much, seeing her in her coffin, dressed like and angel was too much for me. She was dressed in a white silk gown, her hair was down placed neatly around her face and her makeup just made her look so fragile. One look and I broke down.

Eleanor and Jeanette was no different, they needed their big sister no matter what. She was like a mother to them, they all was so close and i mean close but now some evil momster has taken her life, leaving me heartbroken and Eleanor and Jeanette shattered.

The funeral was perfect for Brittany, before they burried her we placed six roses and picture of us all together with her so she'll remember us in heaven and hopefully she'll be waiting for us, for me. When we finnished we said a few words, i made a speech but i broke down half way through, Simon and Theodore comforted me but it didn't help, i needed Brittany.

She was the only one who could cheer me up and make me smile but no...she's gone!

At the little party, there was no atmosphere, no sound and to say it when the party had loads of people it was quiet. Eleanor and Jeanette cried into Simon and Theodore's chest as they held them, Dave and Claire was crying but no one was worse than me. I was sat in a corner, away from everyone so i could be alone, I just stared down at my screensaver on my phone...It was me and Brittany, together forever like we promised.

Dave and Claire saw me, they didn't know how i felt but onestly why would they? they still have each other, Simon and Jeanette have each other and so does Theodore and Eleanor but me, I have no one. Whats a Alvin with out a Brittany...nothing, just a plain, broken hearted, lonely boy with no one.

The night of the funeral was know different for me, we got home and i went straight to are shared room and it only took one glance at her bunk and i broke down, I cried into my sheets as i let it all out and as i did i hadn't noticed Dave come in with all the whimpering i had done. All i wanted was to see her beautiful face, her baby blue eyes and her preciouse smile. I may have pictures but it wasn't the same, i needed her.

I cried, not realising the company i had until i heard my name...

"Alvin"

I took a deep breath as i wiped my tears away and looked up at him, by the way he looked at me i could tell i was a weck. Blood shot eyes, messy hair, bags under my eyes and mattered fur. I looked up at him as i tried my best no to look at her bed but after a few seconds it didn't work, one look and memories came hitting me straight in the heart.

Every night me and Brittany would mess around in each other's bed and most of the time it lead to waking the others up or me waking up with her in the morning.

knowing its not happening anymore just hit me, it was one thing i loved about night's, me and her, together curled up in each others arms dreaming about are futor but who knew it would end like this.

I looked up at Dave with my dull brown eye's, he must have seen the sorrow and heartbrake because he picked me up and gave me a hug. To be onest though i needed it, soon as i was in my dad's arms i broke down evan more just thinking of her. I felt how he placed a hand my back, rubbing me slighty it didn't help my torn heart but it did stop my crying.

Once i stopped i looked up at him and saw he was a little teary eye'd too but not as bad as me, he knew how much i love'd Brittany, he knew how much she ment to me, he knew she was my life.

"don't worry Alvin, she's in a better place" he said, i wanted to believe him but knowing sh'e alone up there just hurts me.

"y-yyeah...ss-she is" i struggled to say but managed.

Dave nodded as he hugged me a bit longer and setted me on my bed, Dave looked at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. He sighed as he gave me a sympathetic smile, ruffling my hair. I didn't know how to react, normely the normel Alvin seville laugh and say 'get off' but the Alvin i am now wasn't him at all, I just sat there emotioneless.

I looked down at my paws not knowing what to do anymore, Dave just looked at me. I knew he didn't know what to do but onestly i don't blame him because neither do I, instead i just nodded as he looked at me one more time, walking out.

As soon as he left, tears began to pour out my eyes as i looked over at her bed, it was pink with all her fancy pink pillows and teddie's, there also was a few roses i had placed the night when she died, they was still alive and on her pillow was a five pictures, there was one of her on her own, there was one of her Jeanette and Eleanor, there was one of her, Simon and Theodore, there was another one of all of us at a performance and there was another with her and me.

I hopped onto it and looked at the pictures, just looking broke my heart, seeing her beauty is just one thing but seeing her golden heart was another thing and i loved her for both.

I just wanted to die...

* * *

It was midnight.

The house was quiet and still, everyone was sleeping except me.

Ever since her funeral i haven't slept, Dave's had the docter out to me, he's had me see a therapist but none of it was working. I'v been put on medication but that dosn't work, nothing can cure a broken heart except the one who fixed it but the one who fixes mine is gone.

Eleanor and Jeanette haven't been the same, they don't do what they normely instead they just sit there and stare into space or cry. Onestly, i don't understand how they sleep though because i can't but then again me and Brittany was one before she got killed.

I didn't want to sit here anymore so i climbed out off my bunk and headed out to the living room only hadn't i realised i wasn't alone...

"Alvin"

I looked up and saw to lime eye's staring back at me, it was Eleanor but she wasn't on her own either, Jenette was there aswell.

"h-hey" i said in a low voice.

The two chipettes sighed and curled up together, hugging. I just looked at them both, onstly i conciderd them both as my sisters, just sisters but now since Brittany's gone its my job to look after them, be there big brother aswell.

But one thing I can't get out of my head i the bastered who did this, onestly I'm planning to hunt him down for what he's done and once i get him...I'll kill him.

"what are you doing awake?" i asked.

"c-cant sleep...and were guessing you can't either" Jeanette replied, managing a smile.

"yeah...but am planning to go on a mission" i said darkly "after te monster who took my Brittany"

Eleanor and Jeanette just looked a each other but when they looked back, they looked as if they agreed wit me. The looked as if to say go.

"Alvin...you must...when you catch the evil basterd...kill him and when he's dead, burn him and when he's burnt, spit on whats left" Eleanor shot darkly. I nodded in agreement.

When i find this monster i will do it so bad that he will realise the pain he has caused me. Then with in the next second i got one of my bags and packed, i put in my pocket knife for when i kill him and some of Simons acid stuff because i hear its dreadfull painful when you some goes on a cut. I just wanted him to pay.

I changed my look as well, i ripped off my sleeves and used one to tie round my head, I coud just see the tip of my hair hanging over, I think painted some arm strips on my cheeks for a bit of camoflarge. Once i was finnished i got the bag and looked at her sisters who was waiting by the door with a picture and a walki talkie.

"wha are they for?" i asked, the girls just passed them me.

"this is to tell us what's happening and were you are and this..." Eleanor finnished letting Jeanette carry on.

"the picture is to remind you of your family, so if anything happens we just want you to hold this so you know who loves you and who will be waiting...a-and if you do, you know...remember this, you was like a brother to us and we regrette every bad thought of you Alvin but Brittany will be waiting...for you. So allways think positive, think about the memories and think about the people in your life you have met, fell in love with, argued with, made friends with and trusted." Jeanette finnished, I nodded.

"thanks Jean, that means alot...tell Simon and Theodore if i don't make it back...I love them, they was the best darn brothers a boy could ever have" i said.

The girls nodded as we all had a group hug, it last a couple of minute's before we pulled apart, I grabbed my stuff and then headed for the cat flap. I looked back one more time at the two gentle face's of Brittany's sisters and smiled. The within a second i was out, down the walkway and into the distance...gone

* * *

**Wow now this was hard to right and to be onest, it almost put me intears just watching it in my head.**

**Alvin so heartbroken but he won't be long because he'll be with Brittany soon...maybe too soon?**

**Eleanor and Jeanette, i couldn't imagon if that was my sister. :'(**

**Please review :)**


	3. Not Alone

**Ok, it' been what a week, a dunno but it's about time i updated, don't-cha think :D**

**Well this stories gonna take a while because i need ideas for it, if you want something to happen let me know an i'll see if i can fit it in somewhere. We left from where Alvin set off to find his true love's killer, so here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Not Alone.**

The moon was full and the stars was out, it was a warm evening with the moon glitening apon the earth grounds.

Crickets chimed and the breeze cooled, a chesnut furred chipmunk was walking apon the walkway pass jettrecords, his mood was still as the anger blankend his eye's. They wasn't the golden brown anymore, no! instead the was pure monsterous black, his teeth gritted and his hand's was in fist's as he stormed acorss hunting his pray.

Ever since Brittany was murdered, Alvin hadn't been himself. He felt nothing anymore, he was nothing. His career was over, his reputation, his population, his love.

Now and again, tears would come in his eyes. It heart him as his heart ached, it was torn in half. He had one half and Brittany had took the other. All he wanted was her back but no, someone took her from him and now it was his destiny to find this monster and kill him, do to him what he did to his Chipette.

It was a few minute passed three in the morning, Alvin passed the park onto a empty road, the road passed were he last saw his girlfriend just waanted to avoid that way but he knew he couldn't, it anywhere he need's to go where the killer was last. Alvin sighed as he headed that way, more tears began to well in his eyes just getting closer.

And there he spotted it, ther still was police tape round it but it didn't stop him, he slowely walked over to the spot off where she last laid alive. There still was blodge's of blood from her wounded chest. Just looking made him collapse onto his knees, he got his paw and slowely traced to marks. Alvin couldn't take it any as he rushed back up and stormed down the road, running on all fours.

Alvin ran and ran, running straight ahead. He saw a tree up on a hill, it was the palce were he and Brittany would go after there date's to gaze apon the stars, he ran up the hill and fell against it, he let all the tears fall, the tears fell like waterfalls pouring in lakes. I hurt him, liviing alone in this cruel world with out the love of his life.

He thought of the futer he woud have had. He was planning a propsal on their gradution, making Brittany his wife 'if she said yes' and then some time later they would settle down and have some kids but no, some evil monster has taken it away from him. He would never love again.

Alvin sighed as he took some deep breaths, then with all his might he turned to the tree and searched for the marking. He looked and there, he found it a couple of inch'es away. The carved in the wood was a heart and arrow and in the middle it said ' AxB 4 Evr', just staring made him weak. Alvins black orbs traced the heart and as he felt it pain and anger grew in him, it was like he was having a mental break down through a broken heart.

He couldn't take it anymore, his anger got the best of him as he shot up but before he left a pick two red and pink roses from the flower patch and placed them under the heart, he kiss his paw and placed it on the 'B', showing his tendrness and then with that he dashed off down the hill and into the city were he would be sure to find her killer.

* * *

Back in the sevill house,

Eleanor and Jeanette sat on the window ledge looking apon he stars, seeing if their sister was looking apon them.

Both sisters was truely broken, the knew they couldn't go on with their big sister. She was the one who alway's had belief in them no maatter what and if they had problems, Brittany would always be there to comfort them. Brittany was like a mother to them, she always had been from kits to adulthood, they may be eighteen years old but know one would hug like their sister.

Jeanette and Eleanor just let tears fall out of their puffy red eyes as they just stared, they both knew that the 'Chipette's ' was over, how could they keep it going without the leader, the main vocal, the melody. Just thinking of it, Eleanor broke down as Jeanette comforted her, she knew she would have to take Brittany's place even though she didn't want to, some one had too.

They both also knew the Chipmunks would surely be over because without a Brittany, Alvin won't sing, she was the one that made him sing from his heart, she was the one that kept him going, she was the one who kept him alive but now, he can't anymore. Alvin was a lock and Brittany was the key and with the kep lost, the lock will be locked forever.

The thought hurt, striking them deep in the heart. The two chipette's hadn't slept ever since they found out their sister was killed, they was tired, weak and broken. With out a peice, the puzzle was uncomplete. The chipette's was the puzzle and Brittany was the peice, she was lost forever no matter what...

"J-Jeanette...will we ever see Brittany again" Eleanor cried, tugging on her nightgown. Jeanette gulped, not knowing how to put it.

"uumm...yeah, o-of course...when it's are time" she said, hugging her babysister.

Eleanor slowely nodded as she looked out at the stars, for some reason the star's reminded her of angels looking down apon them, she thought if Brittany was an angel looking apon them. Eleanor released fresh tears as they rolled down her tear stained face. Jeanett looked at the pain in her dull, green eyes. She could tell what she was thinking from mile's away.

"were not alone...Ellie, Brittany's with us no matter what...she's in here" Jeanette said, placing her paw on her chest directing it to her heart.

Eleanor smiled as she looked into her sister's vilot eye's, seeing the softness. She knew what Jeanette was doing and even though she tried, she could never compare to Brittany. Brittany was litteraly a mom wanting to stay strong for her kids, Jeanette could never be like that, never. She just sighed looking at her maltese sister...

"i know Jean, Brittany's watching over us. Me, you, Alvin, Simon and Theodore...we'll never be alone. No matter what" Eleanor said, looking back at the star's, Jeanette nodded.

"yes, she is...i just miss her, so much" Jeanette finished as tears fell, dripping onto the ledge.

Eleanor nodded in agreement as she cuddled closer to her sister, they both stared up apon the pitch black sky. They both stared apon a certain star, they knew his star was the one Brittany would talk to when she was lonely back in austrailia, Eleanor thought of something as she looked at it...

"don't worry Britt...we'll aways talk to you no matter what, we love you with all are hearts" Eleanor smiled as a single tear fell, Jeanette smiled looking at her sister then at the star.

And as if the star heard, it twinkled soon afterwards glitzening in ther eyes. Eleanor and Jeanette gasped as they looked at each other then at the star, then as if they felt it a smile crawled on their lips, feeling her presence.

"Thank you Brittany...no matter what, you'll always be with us...in our hearts"

* * *

**aawww, I dunno why but i felt their pain, Alvin's, Eleanor's and Jeanette's. It hurts...alot :'(**

**Well i hope you liked it, i understand if it made you cry and if not, then be prepared for the last chapter. **

**One question thought, do you want Alvin to die or not? up to you :D**

**R&R, tell me if you cried or not... :C**


	4. Closer than you know it

**I didn't have a clue at first what to write in this but let's just say i know now, by the way this is only short story so don't be expecting loads like my other two.**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 4 (i think)- Closer than you know it**

Alvin's pov

I couldn't belive i had been running all night.

I wasn't tired one bit but then again, if your this heartbroken then what do you expect. Wow, it was like i had traveled miles but i hadn't, like detective's i was taken every little detail so i don't miss a thing.

The only thing i found was Brittany's ipod with splodge's of blood on it, it was in a alleyway not far from were she was killed. Like i said loads of time's, it break's my heart even more going back but if your gonna get a job done, do it properly.

All night, all alone with no one to help, no one to cuddle and comfort you. Jeanette and Eleanor was back home and I'm guessing they won't be sleeping. Like me, they've struggled, alot. Everyday, not one minute has passed were they haven't shred a tear or made a prayer.

It may sound stupid to some people but when the one you love the most is gone, what else would you do? Brittany was everything to me and i mean everything, she was the energy to me, she was light to me, she completed me but know she's gone, I'v no energy, no light and i'm incomplete. Every minute, suicide is on my mind but how could i do it, it wouldn't be fare to the other's. They've lost Britt, they can't loose me. They need me...

At this very moment, I'm just walking along the rough part of california, you know were all the hippie's and homo's are (i wounder if my mam and dad are around here?.) As i walk, people glare at me whilst other's just lick their lips. I'v got my pocket knife with me so i should be fine, hopefully.

My legs was knackered and my paws was weak, there was a wall near my right so i headed over to it and slumped against it. I dunno why but i felt guilty as soon as i did, it felt like i was letting Britt's down. A raspy sigh escaped my lips, tears slowely fell from my eye's. I didn't know wether they was from the guilt or bacuse of my broken heart. It just hurt so much.

My eye's went still, i was staring into space not even realisng someone had walked up and sat beside's me, I heard him sigh, looking at me...

"i know how you feel buddie" the guy, well chipmunk said.

"do you...have you lost someone who you loved so much you could die for them" i mumbled, he shook his head.

"no not really but ahh, never mind" he stopped himself which didn't bother me really.

"how do you know how i feel then?" i mumbled still pissed.

"well your on the street's, so am i, my girlfriend chucked me out because i-" said but i cut him off.

"i'm. not! on the streets...I'm on a hunt" i said still staring into space, even though i didn't look at him i could feel his eye's on me, looking curiouse.

"what you hunting?" he asked, smiling but i wasn't.

I didn't answer straight away, i mean I'v just met this guy and he's asking me what I'm doing. For all i know, this guy could be the murder but then again maybe not.

"I'm hunting the basterd who murdered my girlfriend" i said coldley but for some reason he didn't answer.

I slowely turned to him and saw the way he looked, he had a look of guilt on his face but also anger. I dunno why but for some reason he know's something i don't and i'm gonna make sure i get something.

"well i must be going then" he suddenly said as he rushed up.

I watched as he began to run, i didn't hesitate as i the started to follow him on all four paws. He was running, fast, he was sprinting but i was no different. I chased him all they way down the street into the darkness. I wasn't giving up. not at all, if this maniac is Brittany's killer then am gonna fucking kill him myself but first i have to catch him.

There was a few feet between us as we ran, i had him hot on tail from all the anger and heart brake, it gave me energy, it gave me power. I know Brittany would be horrified but if it was me that was murdered, shed be doing the same. Yeah, she may be a girl but a bloody tough one i'll say.

As we ran, a flashback from the previouse night came and as it passed, tears welled up. I ran and ran, the wind blew in my face, blowing the tears down me but that didn't stop my vision as my eye's was still glued to the chipmunk in front of me.

He wasn't giving up either by the look's, we was coming up to a fence and just like that life changing night, he jumped over it. As he did, my eye's widend but i wasn't giving up so i ran and did the same but when i got to the other side...he was gone

"DAMIT!" i shouted, kicking what ever it was near my foot.

It clanged as it sciddered acrosse the floor, my eye's darted to were it finnished and when i looked, my eye's widend in horror.

There, reflecting the streetlight's beam was a knife, I slowely walked over to it. As i got closer, the pain struck me in the heart, I recognised it as soon as i saw the handle. It was the same knife that killed Brittany. Just looking at it made me feel like it was in my heart, ripping it i half.

I sighed, slowely picking it up with my aching poor. Touching it sent chill's down my spine, knowing it was the egsac same knife.

I Just looked as i stared at my refllection in it's sliver face, there still was traces of blood on it but i did't know wether it was Brittany's or someone elses, knowing this basterd he could have kill other truelove's, killing them in the heart.

A splodge of cold water, hit me on the nose. The mood was settling in, sensing my moments or pain. The rain poured faster as thunder clasp's boomed from mile's away. My eye's felt like they was going the devils red...blood red.

That monster will pay...

* * *

**I know it's short and sorry for no Eleanor and Jeanette's part but trust me, there will be in the net chapter.**

**Alvin's met the killer but lost him but then found his wepon, oooohhh what's he gonna do?**

**Sorry if it wasn't a upsetting chapter but every chapter does't have to be like that, anyway hope you like it and please review :D**


End file.
